1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an eye refractive power measuring apparatus used in ophthalmic hospitals or by opticians to measure the degree of spherical refraction, the degree of astigmatic refraction, the angle of astigmatism, etc. of an eye.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, an eye refractive power measuring apparatus of this type has generally been such that a light from a light source is directed to an eye to be examined, the image of the light source is projected onto the fundus of the eye to be examined, and the reflected light from the eye fundus is received by three light-receiving elements disposed in at least three meridian directions, whereby measurement of the refractive power of the eye in each meridian direction is accomplished. Such apparatus is disclosed, for example, in applicant's U.S. application Ser. No. 755,362, but this apparatus requires at least three light-receiving elements different in direction of disposition, and this has led to the structural complexity and high cost of the apparatus.